Cotton is the most extensively used natural fiber in the textile industry. Annual production of cotton worldwide is over 100 million bales valued at 45 billion U.S. dollars. Although significant improvements have been made in quality and yield of the fibers by means of classical breeding in the past decades, the potential for further improving fiber properties through classical breeding is limited due to requirements for species compatibility and available traits. Genetic engineering provides novel approaches for further improving cotton by introducing genes to create new germplasms with highly desirable characteristics.
Cotton fibers (seed hairs) are single-cell trichomes that undergo rapid and synchronous elongation. Cortical microtubules provide spatial information necessary for the alignment of cellulose microfibrils that confine and regulate cell elongation [Giddings and Staehelin, 1991; Cyr and Palevitz, 1995; Fisher and Cyr, 1995]. Fiber development consists of four overlapping stages (i.e. initiation, primary cell wall formation, secondary cell wall formation and maturation) [Basra and Malik, 1984]. Tubulins and actins may play functionally important roles in developing fiber cells. Mature fiber is a biological composite of cellulose, water, small quantities of proteins, pectins, hemicellulose, mineral substances, wax, small amounts of organic acids, sugars, and pigments that provides excellent wearability and aesthetics [Arthur, 1990; Basra and Malik, 1984; Ryser, 1985]. Many genes are required for the fiber differentiation and development. These genes are differentially expressed during different stages of the fiber development, and so far only a few of the genes involved in the biosynthesis of the large numbers of fiber-specific structural proteins, enzymes, polysaccharides, waxes or lignins have been identified [John and Crow, 1992; John, 1996a; Song and Allen, 1997; Ma et al., 1997; Kawai et al., 1998; Whittaker and Triplett, 1999]. These isolated genes may be considered as having potential application in cotton fiber improvement due to the character of their fiber-specific expression. For example, John has been using fiber-specific gene promoters to produce genetically engineering cotton for altered fibers [John, 1996b, 1997a, 1997b].
A promoter is a DNA fragment that determines temporal and spatial specificity of gene expression during plant and animal development. Many tissue-specific genes and their promoters were identified and isolated from a wide variety of plants and animals over the past decade, including some cotton tissue-specific genes and promoters (Loguerico et al., 1999; Kawai et al., 1998; Song and Allen, 1997; Ma et al, 1997; John, 1996a; Rinehart et al., 1996; Hasenfratz et al, 1995; John and Peterson, 1994; John and Crow, 1992). A few promoters have been shown to control gene expression in a fiber-specific manner in cotton (Rinehart et al., 1996; John, 1996a; John and Crow, 1992). Some plant tissue-specific promoters can be utilized to express foreign proteins in specific tissues in a developmentally regulated pattern [John, 1996b, 1997a, 1997b].